finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Necromancy
Skill Tree Raise Skeleton *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 10 per Rank *Maintenance Cost: 4 + 8 per additional Rank *Description: Raises a skeleton from the ground to fight with the Spellbinder. *Effect: Raises a skeleton from the ground that has a level of (6 * Rank) without possibly getting higher than the Spelbinder's level. The skeleton will follow around as long as the Maintenance Cost is paid. If multiple undeads are raised or controled, their combined levels cannot exceed the Spellbinder's level. Skeletons have the ability to Stun any foe on hit for 1 turn, also increasing their Threat by 1 per Rank. Raise Ghost *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Raise Skeleton (1) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 20 per Rank *Maintenance Cost: 8 + 12 per additional Rank *Description: Raises a ghost from the ground to fight with the Spellbinder. *Effect: Raises a ghost from the ground that has a level of (6 * Rank) without possibly getting higher than the Spelbinder's level. The ghost will follow around as long as the Maintenance Cost is paid. If multiple undeads are raised or controled, their combined levels cannot exceed the Spellbinder's level. Ghosts have the ability to cast Elemental Magic similar to the Spellbinder's Elemental Affinity. Elemental Magic power is Ghost's Magical Drive * (1d4 + 1 per Rank). Raise Reaper *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Raise Ghost (1) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 30 per Rank *Maintenance Cost: 12 + 16 per additional Rank *Description: Raises a reaper from the ground to fight with the Spellbinder. *Effect: Raises a reaper from the ground that has a level of (6 * Rank) without possibly getting higher than the Spelbinder's level. The reaper will follow around as long as the Maintenance Cost is paid. If multiple undeads are raised or controled, their combined levels cannot exceed the Spellbinder's level. On hit, Reapers also inflicts Bleed by 20% + 5% per Rank. Dominate Undead *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 7 + 34 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 3 turns *Range: 3 cells *Description: Gains control of target undead for the rest of the combat. *Effect: Gain control of target undead that has a level of (12 * Rank) without possibly getting higher than the Spelbinder's level. The controled undead will follow around for the rest of the combat. If multiple undeads are raised or controlled, their combined levels cannot exceed the Spellbinder's level. Skeleton Metabolism *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Raise Skeleton (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Allows the Spellbinder to lower his metabolism close the was a skeleton would be. *Effect: Reduces the caster's metabolism, allowing them to regenerate Health Points and Magic Points to 100% once a combat ends. Feign Death *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Skeleton Metabolism (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 18 + 62 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 5 turns *Description: The Spellbinder reduces his heartbeat so it's close to impossible to know if it lives or not. *Effect: Feign the death so foes and allies think the caster is really dead. Feign Death have 50% + 10% per additional Rank to succeed. In addition, Feign Death will reset all Threat accumulated by the Spellbinder on every foe. This effect can be nullified by the caster's will at any moment. Cannibalism *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Skeleton Metabolism (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 0 *Cooldown: None *Description: The Spellbinder can hurt himself to regain some Magic Power. *Effect: This spell sacrifice Health Points equal to (1 * INT per Rank) to regain Magic Points equal to (1 * DEX per Rank). Diseased Touch *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Raise Skeleton (1) per Rank *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 32 + 26 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 5 turns *Duration: 4 turns *Range: 3 cells *Description: Gives target undead the ability to Disease on hit. *Effect: This spell gives target undead the ablity to Disease a creature on hit. The Disease inflict Poison with a chance rate of 10% per Rank. Poison Damage damage is equal to Spellbinder's Magical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per Rank) each turn for a duration of 3 turns. Zombify *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Necromancy Tree (10) per Rank *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 52 + 72 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 8 turns *Duration: 6 turns *Range: 3 cells *Description: Target player have a chance to be inflicted by Zombie. *Effect: The Spellbinder have 45% + 10% per additional Rank to give the effect of Zombie on targeted foe. The Zombie status makes the afflicted character undead, acquiring 20 more Defense or 10% per Rank, whichever is higher. This spell does not work on foes that are already undead. When Zombified, the character can then be controlled by the Spellbinder with Dominate Undead until the Zombify ends.